Unseen Dragonball Z Timeline
"SUPER ANDROID 13" PLACEMENT FIXED AGE 761: Garlic Junior attacks Kami in an attempt to take Kami's place as Earth's guardian. After using the dragon balls to gain immortality, he is defeated by Son Gohan, who pushes him into the Dead Zone. Raditz, a Saiyan from space appears and tells Goku that they are brothers. He is killed by Piccolo, with Goku dying in the process. Raditz reveals two more Saiyans will soon attack Earth. AGE 762: The Saiyans appear. After a year of training in the other world, Goku is resurrected with the dragon balls. Along with his friends and his son, he defeats the Saiyans, letting Vegeta leave. The remaining fighters go to Namek to use the dragon balls. Freeza, the leader of the organization that enslaved the Saiyans, is also there for the balls. He is eventually defeated by Goku. TIMELINE I AGE 764: Goku defeats Frieza and Cold upon his return. AGE 766: Trunks is born and Goku dies of a heart virus. AGE 767: Two of Doctor Gero's androids - 17 and 18- kill their creator, as well as most of mankind. AGE 780: Son Gohan is killed by the androids after years of conflict, pushing Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. AGE 784: Trunks, using a time machine that his mother, Bulma Brief created, travels back to AGE 764, creating TIMELINE II, then returns to this time AGE 785: Trunks goes back to TIMELINE II, and comes back with a device that deactivates the androids. AGE 786: Cell is completed. AGE 788: Cell kills Trunks and uses the time machine to go back to AGE 763, creating TIMELINE III. TIMELINE II AGE 764: Trunks I appears and kills Freeza and Cold hours before Goku returns from Namek. He warns Goku about the androids and the heart virus, then returns to TIMELINE I. Doctor Wheelo attempts to dominate the world. Turles attacks. Lord Slug appears on Earth. Freeza's brother Cooler comes for revenge. AGE 766: Trunks is born. AGE 767: Gero activates 17 and 18, Trunks I returns to this timeline and a device is created to defeat the androids. Androids 13, 14, and 15 appear. Trunks I goes to his timeline. Cooler returns and attacks New Namek. Saiyans Paragus and Broly attempt revenge on Vegeta. Son Goten is born. AGE(S) 7??: Goku and Vegeta die. AGE 774: Broly appears on Earth, and is cloned. Boo appears and is defeated. Janemba is created, but defeated by Gogeta. TIMELINE III AGE 763: Cell I arrives, but never appears in this timeline. AGE 764: Goku defeats Freeza and Cold upon his return to Earth. Slug appears on Earth. AGE 766: Trunks is born. Goku dies of a heart virus. AGE 767: 17 and 18 kill most of mankind. AGE 780: Gohan is killed by the androids. AGE 784: Trunks, uses a time machine that Bulma created to travels back to AGE 764, creating TIMELINE IV, then returns to this time. AGE 785: Trunks leaves and returns again, powerful enough to destroy the androids. AGE 788: Cell attempts to steal Trunks' time machine, but Trunks kills him, then returns to AGE 767 of TIMELINE IV. TIMELINE IV AGE 763: Cell I arrives. Garlic Junior returns. AGE 764: Trunks III appears and kills Freeza and Cold. He warns Goku about the androids and the heart virus, then returns to TIMELINE III. AGE 766: Trunks is born. AGE 767: Gero activates 17 and 18. Trunks III returns to this timeline. 17 and 18 activate 16, and are eventually absorbed by Cell I, perfecting him. Saiyans Paragus and Broly attempt revenge on Vegeta. Hatchiyack attacks. Gohan defeats Cell, but only after Goku is killed. Trunks III returns to his timeline. Trunks returns and assists in the fight against Bojack. Goten is born. AGE 774: Boo appears and is killed by a revived Goku. Oob is born. Hirudegarn is released onto the Earth. AGE 776: Vegeta's brother Tarble comes to Earth. AGE 778: Beerus comes to Earth. AGE 784: Goku leaves to train Oob. Category:Dimensions Category:Alternate History Category:Multiverse Category:The Universe Category:Omniverse